The Hunter with the Backpack
by ShadowManipulation
Summary: Alone. Alone for a long time. A lone hunter. She prefers to be alone. Even if she saved that pure blood and gets herself into unneeded trouble. She wants to be left alone. Can the others show her that there is something better then being alone? Possibly something to live and change for? But danger is no stranger here. No. Not when she's here. There's no way.
1. Chapter 1

_New story! First time writing so please no hating on the punctuation or mistakes XD I recently got the game and was really interested in the characters and special infected so decided to write a story :D Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 1 Backpack_

* * *

Its been many moons since she has been turned.

Many prey she has killed and hunted to satisfy the hunger.

She jumped along the rooftops of buildings heading towards a building that was abandoned by the pure blood and left the tainted to wander around its premises. She stopped at the edge of a building over looking the abandoned place.

The mall.

The pure blood has long gone and most of the supplies have been taken. But ones trash can be another's treasure.

She heightened her hearing to sense if there are any pure bloods or any other hunters are in the building. Coming up with the conclusion that this place is indeed empty, she entered.

* * *

It was dark but it wasn't a problem since the infected have great night vision.

She slowly moved around careful not to make sudden sounds as it might attract the runners or some special infected. Something caught her eye as she entered an old pharmacy shop.

It was a red bag with a white cross on.

She crawled up to it and sniffed it to see if it was something dangerous. She remembered that the pure blood used this type of bag when they have been wounded by infected. Carefully she gripped the bag with her teeth and carried on searching through the mall.

It might come in handy later.

* * *

She entered another shop that used to sell hiking materials but now is empty selves and broken displays. She got to admit, carrying a bag in her mouth is starting to ache her jaws.

She set the bag down and gave a yawn.

Leaving the bag there she went deeper into the shop hoping to find more interesting stuff. A low growl escaped her throat when she saw what looks like a larger bag at the back but was obstructed by fallen shelves.

She stood up and pulled the shelves apart creating a huge dust cloud.

She screeched as the dust irritated her eyes and nose before grabbing the larger bag and bolting towards the entrance.

She dropped the larger bag next to the smaller red one. She looked at both of them think on how she was suppose to carry them.

She looked at the larger one.

It was a forest green colour and it had these straps at the back of it. She looked around and saw a picture of a pure blood with this type of bag but on her back held by those straps.

This will certainly be easier to travel with.

She carefully opened the bag and dropped the red one inside before closing it. It was quiet troublesome to get the bag on her back but with the picture as an example she's done it.

Even though it felt weird on her back at least she didn't have to carry stuff in her mouth. With that she continued the search for supplies in the mall with the backpack strapped to her back.

* * *

"Look! There's the Mall! The safe house is located in there." Coach said shooting at the infected making his way towards the building.

"Great, maybe they'll have some decent supplies." Grumbled Nick as he slammed the butt of his gun onto an infected's head.

"Amen to that." Rochelle said.

"Damn these things just keep coming!" Ellis shouted as he shot one in the head before slamming another one in the head using the gun.

"Hurry! The entrance is right there!" Coach shouted backing up quickly towards it.

They all sprinted inside and closed the doors preventing from any infected coming in by wedging a steal bar in between.

"Phew that should do. Now lets find the safe house."

The rest of the group nodded and continued their way into the quiet mall.

* * *

The hunter's head snapped up when she heard the distinct noise of doors slamming shut.

One thing she knows is that the tainted don't know how to use doors which means one thing.

There are pure bloods in the same building as she is.

She silently growled before stuffing a bottle of what looks like painkillers in her backpack before moving off. Having pure bloods here could only cause trouble for her as she prefers to be stealthy and keeping a low profile.

She headed towards the way she initially came in but found it to be shut and what looks like a steal bar that is preventing the doors from opening.

She looked around to find another way out when the sound of glass breaking made her jump and leap into the shadows.

"Shush Ellis! Do you want to alert the whole horde to us!?"

The hunter looked for the source of the noise and saw that there were four pure bloods in a shop just ahead of her. They seem to be also collecting stuff but were in much of a hurry to notice her jump.

"Sorry Ro but you got to check this baby out!" The hunter watched as the pure blood in the cap swung a guitar around. "You could seriously do some damage with this." He said grinning.

The hunter watched them from behind the shelves using the shadow to act as camouflage. Since she wore a dark grey hoodie, it was very easy to sneak around places especially at night.

"Let's get a move on, you don't know what's lurking here in the mall." The one in the white suit said taking some ammo before loading it into his gun.

They all nodded before making their way in the direction away from the hunter.

The hunter relaxed as the pure bloods went away but instantly a thought left her in a risky situation.

As much as she hates it she will have to tail the pure bloods to find another way out.

She grumbled to herself before silently following them deeper into the mall.

* * *

"Finally we made it! That mall was fucking huge, it took us ages to get out." Ellis said breathing in the fresh air.

"Well we would have gotten out faster if someone didn't startled the bloody witch!" Nick said glaring at Ellis.

"Heh sorry bout that." Ellis said rubbing the back of his head smiling apologetically at the group.

"Let's keep moving. It's almost sun down." Coach said warily afraid that the noises they cause are attracting the infected.

"Right." They started walking the next safe house when Rochelle noticed that Ellis was staring back at the Mall.

"Hey sweetie, don't worry about the witch, you got her good so she ain't coming back." She said placing her hand on Ellis's shoulder snapping him out of his daze.

"Huh? No it's not that. I just feel like as if something was watching us while we were in there."

"Maybe it's a guardian angel watching over us honey. It was a close call but we made it through."

"Yeah maybe."

* * *

These pure bloods don't know the meaning of the word stealth!

The hunter growled to herself as she watched them disappear behind the built up traffic of abandoned cars.

Back in the mall the pure blood with the cap practically waltz up to the weeping witch until it stood up and screamed at him.

The pure blood froze.

Bad mistake.

Before he made a move a brick came hurtling towards the witch and smacked right into her head effectively making her fall back to the ground, face first. The pure blood wasted no time, slamming the butt of the guitar against the witch's head, making sure it was dead.

The hunter didn't know what came over her when she threw a brick at the witch.

She was perched on the railings over looking the pure bloods watching them move at a faster pace towards the exit of the building after that incident.

She jumped up and scaled the walls till she reached the roof.

She could here gunshots that were probably the pure bloods fighting at the runners. She perched on the edge of the building looking down at the pure bloods forcing their way through the horde that they have attracted.

She watched intently as their shots and shouts are getting more frequent and panicked.

The larger male pure blood picked up something from the ground.

"Throwing a Molotov!" He shouted.

Just as the flaming bottle left his hand, a long tongue shot out, wrapping itself around the pure blood with the cap's chest dragging him away from the rest of the group.

"Its got me!" He yelled attempting to pull at the slimy muscle off.

"Shit!" Shots were fired at the smoker but then a wall of fire has been ignited, the one with the cap on one side with the smoker and the rest on the other side with the horde.

"Shit Ellis!"

The whole group was trying desperately trying to locate their friend through the fire but failed, as the blaze was too intense.

"Charger!" The smaller one of the group shouted.

And that moment a charger bellowed before charging through the fire, heading straight towards the group pushing them away from the lone one who is still struggling with the smoker.

"Get this thing off me!" The one in the cap shouted trying his hardest not to be dragged farther away from the group.

With one final pull from the smoker, the pure blood's head met with a concrete wall effectively drawing blood and leaving him a bit dazed.

The hunter watched the whole scene with her hands gripping against the edge to stop herself from jumping down to intervene.

It was that smoker's prey and not hers so she's got not right to prevent what was going to happen to him.

But then she heard him, so weak and vulnerable.

"Someone help me."

Her self control gone.

* * *

_How's that for the first chapter? Please read and review its means alot :D _

_-Shadow_


	2. Chapter 2

_So this story I'm only doing on a whim/spare time but I would really like to see how this story plays out cause I myself doesn't know either XD Sorry for the long ass waiting time as I was in a low place for awhile :/ But I am back and Kicking! _

* * *

Chapter 2 Meeting

* * *

She left her backpack on the roof as she leap down the let out a loud growl before lunging towards the smoker who was too busy to notice her until her body slammed into his.

Adrenaline clouded her mind.

She clawed through the nearest thing she could get her claw on which unfortunately was the smoker tongue.

She sliced through the slimy long muscle that held the pure blood. Blood splattered on the pavements and even some ended up on her hoodie but not much to make a difference.

The smoker screeched in pain.

He turned his attention to the hunter forgetting about his prey before letting out a rough growl. She responded with her own growl, crouching down low circling the smoker.

The smoker glared at the hunter in front of him. This was his hunt. There has been a shortage of prey around the area and the hunger is started to get to him. But without his tongue, he is as good as any other runner. His chances of survival against a hunter are slim.

Before she could pounce the smoker let out a low growl and retreated back into the forest behind the road to evade more damage that the hunter could do to him.

With the threat out of sight, she needed to calm down.

In her frenzied state she could kill without a second thought. She stayed crouched unmoving, claws dug into the concrete road. If she moved might trigger her bloodlust and to attack mindlessly. Deep breath. Slow the heart rate.

Stupid curiosity.

Stupid pure bloods.

Speaking of pure blood she turned slowly around still crouched. She watched him as he stood there watching her with just a crowbar that he'd just picked up. He was shaking. She figured that he dropped his other weapon when the smoker caught him. She let a low growl escape her throat, baring her teeth at him, testing if he would attack. He jumped at the sound but he made no move.

Interesting.

* * *

Even though his head was hurting like a bitch, he knew what he saw. This hunter crouched in front of him saved his life from the smoker.

"Y-you saved me." It sounded more like a question than it was a statement. "You probably don't understand me but erm-" What the hell is he suppose to say to a freaking hunter? Better yet why did this hunter even save him in the first place?

Easy lunch?

"T-thank you for saving my life. I appreciate it." He could have smacked himself in the forehead after thanking a hunter. Maybe it's the bump on his head causing this illusion and the truth was that he gotten killed by the smoker.

The hunter remind still.

He waited for a moment before continuing. "I guess I'll be off. Need to find my friends and all." He began walking towards the direction where they were originally headed when a low hiss from the hunter stopped him. "What is it?" And of course the hunter didn't say anything but it was tense. It looked around. He was about to continue walking away when he felt it. The thudding vibrations he felt through the soles of his shoes. A tank was approaching and fast.

His heart dropped.

"Shit." A flatten car flew over his head and landed straight in front of him essentially blocking his route of escape off.

"Holy Shit!"

He was going to die.

Before he could even say goodbye to his newfound 'friend', he found himself suddenly being thrown across the hunter's back with both of his arms being gripped on by the hunter's powerful claws. The message was clear.

Hold on.

Before he knew it they were in the air. He gave out a yelp when the hunter landed on the side of a building before scaling upwards towards the roof. He heard the tank roar beneath them before a sudden crash happened right next to them making him almost loosen his grip on the hunter's shoulder. The hunter let of a screech before letting out a burst of speed towards the roof. The tank had thrown a slab of concrete right at them but the hunter evaded and made it to the top of the buildings before leaping to rooftop to rooftop. He had no clue why he closed his eyes. Probably trying to forget that this was reality and it was all a dream and the truth that he's asleep in the safe house with his friends where its safe. Unfortunately the hunter dropped his on his butt making his eyes snap open to reality.

Shit.

* * *

The hunter smirked to herself as she watched the scared pure blood. She headed towards her backpack that was still where she left it. His head wound was still bleeding a little when she checked so she might have something that might help that she collected.

The smell of fresh blood was starting to get to her.

It was difficult but with some effort she managed to get a rolled up bandage in her mouth. She looked and saw the pure blood was getting up holding his crowbar close to him. Probably scared him a bit too much. She placed the bandage on the floor in front of him before backing up away from him.

"I-is that for me?" He stammered. She just tilted her head slightly to the side, unsure what he meant. He looked at the hunter then back at the roll. He frowned. He did not understand what the hunter was trying to do. By habit he ran his hand through his hair. When he touched his head and immediately flinched when he felt the sharp pain. "Ow" It appears that he forgot about that wound.

Oh.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he settled down his crowbar before grabbing the bandage and started to bandage his head.

Che pure bloods she scoffed. So breakable. Once she saw that he finished bandaging his head and putting his cap back on, she moved back to her backpack.

She put on her backpack before going up to the edge of the building. The sun was setting so it would be best to head back to her nest. But the reason keeping her here was right beside her trying to keep himself from looking down. "So erm now what?" She looked at him with a brow raised, which he couldn't see that though since the hood was covering all of her face except from the mouth. She thought it was obvious of what they need to do next.

Find his group of course.

* * *

One thing that she learned about the pure bloods is that they are breakable and clumsy.

Noisy too.

She found out the hard way when the pure blood tripped over what appears to be thin air into a car setting it's alarm off therefore alerting the horde. His constant swearing wasn't helping their situation out either. She did the sensible thing and hid expecting the pure blood to follow her. However she did not anticipate that he would climb on top of the car and started swatting at the horde with a pipe as they came for him while yelling so many colourful words.

As it was only a small horde, she waited till he has taken care of the horde before approaching him.

"Woo! Yeah! Take that you sons of bitches!" He cheered hopping down from the car onto a pile of dead infected. "So, onwards?" He asked with her a massive grin. She made smirked at his antics before making their way to find his friends.

"Do hunters have friends? I always wondered that. Do you guys have like a calling card? Like does that scream of yours is like a message for other hunters or just the general infected like 'Hey human here!' type thing?" She had stopped listening to his questions and just plain ignored him. He continued. They have been following the trail of corpses of infected that his friends have killed along the road.

"How are you able to 'talk' to other hunters? Like is there words in the growls you make?" She scoffed to herself, infected can't talk to each other, hell not even with the special infected. Body language is a big asset to tell what the others are trying to say.

"I SEE THE SAFE ROOM!" she stopped in her tracks as the safe room came into view on the side of a building. "I see light! I hope its them." He ran for the door while she walked as slower pace than him before stopping completely. "Nick! Coach! Rochelle! It's me Ellis! You guys there?" He shouted.

"Ellis? You're alive!" The one in the white suit yelled opening the safe room door.

"Yeah well I got lucky." He grinned scratching the back of his head.

She watched them as the one in the cap; Ellis was his name, get surrounded by his friends with happy and relieved faces. She really didn't know what to do in this situation.

Does she leave?

Stay?

Now that's an unthinkable idea on so many levels.

She began to move to the side of the road, heading towards the forest when the shout drew her attention stopping her still.

"HUNTER!" The white suited one shouted before shoving Ellis behind him.

By the time he had pointed his pistol at her she leaped into the cover of abandoned cars.

What was she thinking? The pure bloods going to let her, an infected, a special infected get away when it was right within their shooting distance?

What a preposterous thought indeed.

She kept low and continued to move to the side of the road where the foliage from the trees and bushes will provide her escape into the wilderness. She heard the bullets hit the car in front of her, stopping her movements.

She was pinned.

If she moved then it is certain that she will get shot or even be killed.

Damn her luck.

* * *

"NICK! STOP!" Ellis shouted grabbing Nick's shoulder in an effort to stop him.

"Knock it off! Rochelle take him inside! I got this one."

"No wait!" Ellis almost pleaded but he was cut off as Rochelle dragged him inside the safe room before Coach slammed the door shut, effectively leaving Nick outside to hunt for the hunter.

Nick smirked at the situation.

The hunter has become the hunted.

He felt in powered.

And he loved every second of it.

* * *

_So I had this chapter sitting on my mac for a while now before I decided to complete it XD And now working on Chapter 3! So thoughts? What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Any suggestions?_

_-Shadow_


End file.
